


模范老板贺天（一）

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Kudos: 54





	模范老板贺天（一）

「我—我—我为什么—要—去总裁室?」莫关山说一句话自己累够呛，物业经理也跟着他摇头晃脑的暗暗着急。  
「你怎么问题这么多，叫你去总裁室打扫不是好事么?！」  
「总—总裁—是…是阿—」  
「我知道他是Alpha」经理打断他，「所以你小心着点，别散发信息素打扰他」  
莫关山觉得委屈，自己怎么就被分配到总裁室了，自己一直在打扫男卫生间，这活很多人嫌脏不愿意干，但其实下班很早，可以紧着回家给妈妈还有侄女做饭，这打扫总裁室要6点下班不说，莫关山也不愿意守着领导，在他眼皮底下打扫，指不定生出多少是非。莫关山口舌不利，想跟经理说说好话，经理也没耐心听，只叫他换上打扫室内办公室的清洁服，10点钟总裁室门口报道。莫关山又是长叹一口气。

贺天坐在总裁室闻着从门缝里飘进来的，若有若无的百香果气息，他就知道是那个红毛小清洁员来了，那天在财务室旁边的卫生间方便，一进门就看见一个红毛的小家伙在打瞌睡，穿着水绿色的清洁服，带着清洁围帽，露出几绺红发，土的可爱，被抓包后红着脸鞠躬说抱歉，然后风风火火的拿着拖把和刷子钻进最后一个隔间，清扫那已经一尘不染的隔间。这小子看着也18.9岁，一紧张就控制不住信息素，还是酸酸甜甜的百香果味。  
「空气清新剂是百香果味的?」贺天站在红毛小子背后，看他蹲在地上的小身体明显一僵，慌乱的点着头。  
「哦……回头给我办公室也得弄一个……」贺天假装喃喃自语，在心里决定要把这可爱的小omega弄到自己办公室来，熏熏屋子也好。

经理是个beta，也不知道此刻萦绕在自己身边的已经是满满的信息素，还嘱咐着「把你身上的味可控制好了啊！听到没?！」  
莫关山忙不迭的点头，心里直叫苦，垂着头跟着经理走进了总裁室  
「贺总，这是新来的，给您打扫屋里卫生的，叫莫关山，他人很勤快，就是…就是口齿不伶俐，您有需求就直接跟他说，他都会做好的」  
贺天听见需求俩字时挑了挑眉，自顾自歪曲的理解了经理的意思  
「好的，我知道了」贺天看看经理身后轻微发抖的莫关山，亲切的笑笑，「张经理你先出去吧，我交代下他的工作」  
经理听完长大了嘴巴，想说点什么又咽回了肚子，只得点点头，一步三回头的走了。这贺总进天是吃错什么了，居然要亲自给一个清洁员布置工作?这不都是秘书的活吗?稀奇，稀奇，真稀奇

「嗯……就上午11点下午4点打扫一下屋里，其余时间，就是会客室和卫生间」贺天盯着莫关山的头璇，看他都要缩成一只虾米了，听见自己的话也只是点头。那一股子的香气扑面而来，把贺天给烘的如走云端。  
「里面那间卧室听我要求再打扫」贺天指指右手边的暗门，看莫关山还是不抬头「你都不看看在哪吗，就瞎点头」莫关山猛然挺直脊背，朝着贺天手指的方向瞥了一眼，又低下了头。  
贺天有点挠头，只知道这小子是个小结巴，家里条件挺困难的，一个小o撑起家庭的重担，可不知道这孩子这么胆小害羞，便放缓语气「以后你8点半上班，4点半下班，中午12点到1点半休息可以吧?」听到这莫关山终于放松了身子，有点迷茫的看着贺天，这下贺天才看清他的脸，皮肤白净，鼻子瘦挺，眉目狭长，嘴唇粉粉的，就是有点干裂有碍观瞻。  
「啊……」莫关山蹦出一个字节「谢—谢—谢谢」  
贺天继续打出温柔攻势，「会客室旁边有个小屋子，你可以在那休息吃午饭」  
「好…好」  
「嗯……你先出去吧」

从总裁室出来，莫关山长舒了一口气，没想到这人还挺好接触，走到休息间，尽管是个长方形的窄塞屋子，有一个小小的透气窗，但是居然有张小床，莫关山感觉都要幸福死了，迅速的整理好工具，就开始干活。  
到了11点，莫关山敲了敲门发现门锁着。  
「贺总出去开会了」秘书是个女omega，精致的妆容和一丝不苟的穿着，无一不透露着干练。  
「哦……我—我—要，打扫」莫关山尽量稳住语气，减少结巴的程度。  
「没事，我有钥匙」秘书帮莫关山开开门，「桌上的东西别乱动，就简单的擦一下地板和书柜」  
「好……」莫关山推着清洁车走进，贺天不在莫关山才得以细看，这总裁办公室真是气派，比财务室总监那个屋子还要气派，莫关山扬扬下巴，那个总监算什么，官儿不大脾气倒大，你看贺天，人家都是总裁了，还是那么平易近人，啧啧啧，人与人差距真大呀……  
茶几上摆着几袋零食，莫关山想擦茶几又不敢动，盯着那几袋妙脆角发愣，这么大人，还吃妙脆角?莫关山脑子里浮现出贺天把妙脆角套在指尖，再一个一个吃掉的样子，噗嗤笑出了声。  
「想吃吗?」贺天的声音突然出现在背后，吓的莫关山一个没蹲稳，就向前栽在了沙发上  
「不—不—不好意思」他抓抓被茶几桌角磕疼的手，局促的看着贺天。  
「送你了，我不爱吃」贺天摆摆手，坐回了老板椅，他脸色并不是太好，只是因为刚刚的商洽不成功，莫关山以为他生自己气。  
「不—不—不要…谢…谢」莫关山抓起拖布准备开溜  
「站住！」贺天低吼一声「叫你拿你就拿，不不不什么！」他心里有些烦躁，所以语气不善，对待下属吆五喝六的惯了，他忘了这个小omega是多么脆弱。  
莫关山红了眼眶 以为贺天是嫌弃他结巴，就抱起零食默默地走了，而那时贺天已经沉浸在工作里，并没有注意到。

到了下午，二次商洽方案一出来，贺天的心情便落地许多，坐在老板椅上转着圈等他的小清洁员来打扫，可是这小家伙一进屋，贺天就觉得不对劲，他本来就沉默，这下午倒像是躲着自己一般  
「咳，这桌子也擦一擦」贺天想把人引到身边来  
「秘—秘书说—不能—乱—乱动」  
「我这不是在这了么?你听我的听她的?」  
「你—」  
「这不就完了，擦吧」贺天勾勾嘴角看着莫关山磨磨蹭蹭的走近，拿着小蓝抹布弯着身子擦宽大的老板桌，突然他脑子里闪过一个画面  
这个小人儿被压在桌上，下身光溜溜的，撅着又圆又白的小屁股，手里还得擦着桌子，自己在他身后把下体顶进他的生殖腔，他眼泪汪汪的转过头喊疼求饶，自己拖出他的小舌头含在嘴里深吻，把他结结巴巴的求饶声吃进肚子，贺天甩甩脑袋，肯定是他信息素太浓了，迷晕了自己，否则怎么会衍生这么龌龊的想法……


End file.
